organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Admin Police Report 9/25/2012
In the world of organized crime: Just before the Winter Hill Gang was going to launch an all out assault on the Men of Mayhem, M.O.M leader Brandon Walker made a deal with them. Offering to supply them with as many free drugs as they want under the condition that they can operate there, be allies, and get protection from the Patriarca Family. The Winter Hill Gang has agreed to the offer and the two are now allies. After a big meeting between various Russian Mafias and even some Ukranian Gangs about the increasing threat of The Punishers vigilante group, all syndicates agreed that they could not win a bribe war with them so they would use their assets in the Russian and Ukranian government to crackdown on them. They also decided they would have snipers guarding their drug fields in South America as well as a few men standing guard infront of them. Unfortunately for them it would appear that this is not working so well. Many non dirty cops are doing everything they can to keep the group alive. And some dirty cops who have simply lost hope are now refusing to take bribes and trying to keep the group alive also. You see, there are quite a few dirty cops who simply feel nothing can or will be done about the organized crime presence in Russia; so they simply take the bribes feeling that it won't make a difference. While this is certainly hurting The Punishers, it is not having the effect the organized crime communite has hoped, and the group continues to carry out their hits. Just last week they freed 10 sex slaves at a brothal as well as killing 5 mobsters including a Obschak and two VIPs. While their efforts to protect their drug fields were initially effective for the first two weeks, the group has shockingly adapted extremely quickly. Simply sending men equiped with thermal googles into the hills overlooking the drug fields to locate the snipers then kill them, silently. Then simply using the rifles to take out the guards. A van then pulls up, shoots up the field, the guys in the hills head down and get in the van, and they leave as if nothing ever happened. The group continues to wage war on Slavic organized crime and have even expanded their operations into Kosovo. The mysterious leader and founder of the group has stated to some of his men that he named them that being a huge fan of the Punisher and feeling that it represented the group well. (Yeah, my grandparents were gonna be at my house in like two minutes when I was typing this thing. I couldn't come up with a better name so I thought I'd just call them that. You guys seem to like it a lot so as long as they are around I'm gonna make it a running gag). Outlaw Motorcycle Club, the Southern Riders have grown in size in the past couple of months. Gaining 13 new members. Most recently they have begun a target of Mexican Drug Cartels in Mexico. They aren't necessarily being ganged up on, more so being sucked into the drug war. Federal authorities have begun to get intrigued by the Riders drug operations. Feeling that their operations could become quite a threat, and that as they increase their membership they may increase chapters and territory. Federal Authorities think it'spossible that by 2040 the Riders could become one of the 10 most powerful Biker Gangs in the world. Federal authorities figure it will be relatively easy to supress this and keep them from getting to that point by 2040. The F.B.I has launched a crackdown on their operations. It is to soon to tell what will become of this exactly. The unique multi-ethnic drug cartel, the Loup Garou, are having their territory moved in on my a newly formed White Street Gang. The group has launched two vicious attacks on them, killing 5 members. It would appear that this is your typical street gang, ruthless, relentless, unreasonable, douche bags. The group is gaining numbers every day and is increasing profits. The Loup Garou will have to act fast in order to deal with this threat. Doyle Crime Family boss, Damian Bridgeman has been spoted in Vegas and is now belived to be overseeing his operations there. Recently enough, the Doyles hired the Cobranie Family to assassinate a share holder who ran a casino that the Doyles ran from behind the scenes due to him pissing off other share holders and drawing attention to them. The Cobranie Family successfully assassinated the man, dispossing of the body by draining all the blood out in a bath tube then cutting up each limb into tiny pieces and flushing them down the toilet. This is of course based on Roy Demeo's philosphy, "No Body, no crime". Category:Blog posts